Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly is one of the main characters of Star vs. The Forces of Evil. She is the princess of Mewnie and current owner of the Royal Magic wand. Background Star Butterfly was born King River and Queen Moon Butterfly of the Mewni Royal Family fourteen years before the events of the pilot episode. In said episode, Star Butterfly receives the Royal Magic Wand for her fourteenth birthday, as is tradition. However, Star's scatterbrained and reckless behavior betrays her; almost immediately after receiving it, Star sends her whole kingdom into chaos with the Wand. In punishment for this, and to provide Star with a lower-risk training environment, Star is then sent by her parents to planet Earth, to live with a family of humans, the "Diazes", in the small fictional town of Echo Creek, California. From then on, Star has shared residency with her adoptive family, engaging in numerous misadventures- many of which involving absconding to other worlds- and learning how to use her wand away from the prying eyes of her parents Powers & Abilities *'H2H combat': In most of the episodes where she doesn't use her magic, Star has shown proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat. *'Limited Flight': After Mewberty wore off, Star gained a pair of wings, however she could barely sustain flight with Marco on her for even five seconds. *'Dip Down: '''A mysterious magical ability that allows individuals to utilize magic without her wand, she once used it to blast open a door to prevent Marco from reading her diary. Equipment * '''Royal Magic Wand': Gifted to her by her mother, Star's main weapon for combat is her Royal Magic Wand, with this wand Star can perform several spells and she can even transform the wand into a Mace, spells include **'Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare': Shoots a blast of three-eyed kittens, bacon, and pineapples. **Rabbit Rocket Blast: Shoots a powerful blast of energy and bunnies. Used by Star to leap for a far distance. **'Cupcake Blast': Summons pink cupcakes **'Dagger Crystal Heart Attack': Shoots heart-shaped daggers that are used as projectiles. **'Glowworm Blast': Shoots blue glowworms that explode on impact. **'Lightning Turtle Rescue': Shoots green cat-like faces which upon impact turns animated objects back to normal. **'Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast': Creates a blast of mushrooms that causes enemies to grow mushrooms on their bodies. **'Narwhal Blast': Creates a blast of mushrooms that causes enemies to grow mushrooms on their bodies. **'Mega Narwhal Blast': Shoots a stream of narwhals to fly everywhere and land on enemies. **'Rainbow Avalanche': Creates a blast of liquid rainbow. **'Raspberry Panzerfaust': Launches a magical missile that destroys or blows up distant targets. **'Stardust Daisy Devastation': Shoots a yellow energy beam of daisies **'Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam': Shoots a stream of dolphins and starfish. **'Syrup Tsunami Shockwave': Summons a tidal wave of maple syrup to wash enemies away. The tsunami produced has a large area of effect. **'Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast': Creates an explosion of fire and butterflies in a localized area. **'Winter Storm Hyper Blow': Creates a blast of frigid air that causes freezing. **'Beanbag Monster Metamorphosis': Transforms a beanbag into a living creature. **'Emerald Snake Strike': Creates green snakes or turns an object or objects into green snakes. **'Glitter Dragon Escalation': Transforms a broken bridge into a dragon made out of energy to lift the bridge and get the user to the other side. **'Mending Heart Hurricane': Returns a magically transformed person or animal to its original state. **'Mystic Room Suck Transform': Creates a black hole, however is nowhere as strong as a real black hole. **'Releasio Demonius Infestica': Gives the person/creature affected a tentacle for an arm. The tentacle does not act as part of the original body, but has a will of its own. **'Returnio Armius Normalrino': Creates or transforms anything into a normal, functioning arm. The arm itself seems to have a mind of its own. **'Snail Helper Height Blast': Summons blue snails with pink shields, both normal and winged variations. These are used to reach places that are out of Star's reach. **'Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish': Extinguishes flames by smothering them in pink cotton candy. **'Easy Peasy Time Freezy': Brings all time to a standstill, however she cannot unfreeze time without the help of Father Time. **'Fantastic Exit Beam': Creates an "exit sign" beam of light that pushes the caster toward a given place's exit **'Honeybee Tornado Swarm': Creates a swarm of honeybees. **'Jellybean Hallucination Mist': Causes affected person/creature to hallucinate (e.g. faces on hands) and to see jellybeans everywhere. Used to daze and confuse enemies. **Mega Explosive Crystal Laser: Creates a beam of red light similar to a laser pointer. **'Paper Tornado': Turns a pile of loose paper into a tornado. **'Rainbow Fist Punch': Creates a rainbow with a fist at the end. Used for punching enemies. **'Rainbow Flytrap': Creates a sticky rainbow-colored surface that acts as a flytrap. * Dimensional Scissors: By cutting through thin air, Star can cut holes through dimensions which she can hop through to her please. With this pair of scissors, Star can go to any dimension. *'Sword': A large bludgeoning sword Star usually keeps in her room. Alternate Forms Mewberty While Star was going through Mewberty, she transformed into a spider like creature that gains the ability to fly, shoot extremely durable webs, and can create cocoons, however because she has gone through Mewberty she can no longer access this form. Butterfly Form Star gains a new butterfly form with six arms, an orange and gold dress and boots, longer horns on her headband, and large, golden butterfly wings. At least in her case a person can morph in and out of their butterfly forms once they reach full maturity. This form allows the user to fly, open portals without dimensional scissors, and cast spells without a wand, although Star claims it to be more tiring without one. It also greatly enhances the user's physical strength and magic power. Feats Strength *Can effortlessly rip up street lights. *Can overpower monsters without her wand. Speed *Can run across the entire town of Echo Creek in a few minutes. Durability *Effortlessly tanked her own spells on several occasions. Skill * Has been fighting monsters since before she got her wand. * Has defeated many monsters at once, even ones that should be more experienced than her. * Learned how to "dip down" at the age of 14 when her mother was 19 before she learned it. Weaknesses *Is quite irrational and hyperactive. *Gets too caught up in locations she has never been to. *Has not yet realized the real power of her wand. Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Characters Category:Princesses Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girls